BertholdtxReaderxLevi part9 - Breaths smut
by Barbychan19
Summary: Helloo So here's the BertholdtxReader lemon. Hope you'll like it:3 If you're curious about the first chapter (and hopefully the others:D), here's my profile: barbychan.d e v i a n t a r t .c o m/ (no space of course:D) Thank you for reading!


From last chapter:

'What do you want me to do?' Bertholdt asked me quietly.

'I...I just want to be...with you so badly...' I sobbed miserably.

Bertholdt nodded and cleared his throat. Then I heard him saying, his voice suddenly hoarse:

'Uhm...Reiner, give me an hour with her.'

I gasped. I had a certain idea about why he asked Reiner for an hour with me, but it was just impossible. H-He was Bertholdt, so he can't possibly...well, want to...do it with me?!

These words made me blush. It was so ridiculous.

'What do you mean?' I muttered awkwardly.

Reiner burst out laughing.

'Bertholdt, I think you should reconsider this!' He grinned. 'There's no time for giving her lessons about sex education, you know.'

'R-Reiner!' I stuttered with red face. 'I don't need to be...educated!'

But his grin only became wider.

'Is that so? Then who was your teacher?' He teased.

Oh I was so close to slap that bastard's face.

'Fuck off.' I grimaced.

'Reiner, please, would you...?' Bertholdt sighed.

'Okay, okay, I'm off. Don't misbehave too much!'

'Reiner!' We both snapped.

He finally left.

We waited for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't around. I just hoped he wasn't a goddamn pervert.

'Y-you know, it's not like I'm forcing it.' Bertholdt said, staring at the ground. 'I-It wouldn't be a good idea to...m-m-make love here.'

My face softened as I heard him speaking like that. He was so embarrassed, but it was cute for me. Now I could see that he just wanted to comfort me before.

Why wouldn't it be a good idea to have sex here? It's not about places. It's about your...lover.

'It works for me.' I whispered.

His eyes met mine, looking for something.

I think he found it, because he slowly stepped closer and embraced me. I hugged him back.

'Take off your clothes.'

A heated sensation ran down my spine. I did as he said, I didn't have to do much. I only realised my shameless nakedness after I slipped out of my nighgown. I resisted the urge to cover myself with my hands shyly. My heart- no, my whole body was beating.  
By the time I undressed, he already got rid of his 3D maneuver gear, his belts and jacket.

'Let me help you.' I muttered, and started to unbutton his shirt. I felt his gaze on me. He noticeably held his breath, and I blushed even harder.

'You're so beautiful, [First name]. The most perfect thing I've ever seen.' He managed to speak. I couldn't answer, I looked up at him and kissed him. He moaned and broke it quickly to take off his remaining clothes and his boots. Suddenly, we were both naked.

He took me in his arms and laid me down on the ground. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but on the contrary: it was really convenient and mellow.  
He was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his muscular chest. He trembled from that single touch.

'I-is it comfortable?' He asked gently.

I nodded. He was breathing heavily, and slowly traced his fingers up and down my body.

'May I...?'

I didn't know what he wanted but nodded again, moaning quietly.

'Please...'

Bertholdt shivered.

'Y-you're so...sexy...'

'I love you so much!' I breathed.

'I love you too.'

With this, he kissed along my jawline. I gulped. The feelings, the touches, the smells, the husky breaths- everything was so new to me. And I loved them.  
His large palms cupped my breasts softly. I whimpered as I felt his thumbs rub my nipples, making them hard.

'B-Berth...' I closed my eyes with a silent breath. He continued his action, and I felt like I could come just from this. He bit down on the spot above my right breast.

'Aah...' I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to suck on it. I gasped loudly.

After that, he slid his fingers down my body. My eyes widened when he started to massage my sweet spot carefully. I opened my mouth but words didn't come. My body was shaking. He touched and rubbed my clit. I dug my fingernails into his skin, making him moan.

'[F-First name]...'

'More...' Was all I could say. He kissed me deeply and inserted a finger inside me. I whimpered into his mouth as he started to move his long finger in and out. When I was already so wet...

'God!' I hissed and arched my back. 'B-Bertholdt, I want you! Inside me!'

I felt his erection against me, and god, he was so hard. He removed his finger and spread my legs a bit, then put his arms around my waist to keep me still. He was throbbing crazily.

'[First name]...' Bertholdt's voice was a breathy mess. 'You don't know how long I've been wanting you...how long I've wanted to make you m-mine...' He said as he drove himself cautiously into me, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Still, it hurt like hell. One finger wasn't enough for me, but maybe...maybe this is too much...

'You really are a virgin...S-So tight...'Bertholdt panted.

'Just like you!' I shot back, gritting my teeth in pain.

'Not anymore.' He kissed my forehead lightly and penetrated even deeper into me.

'D-damn...' I gasped. There's still more?!

With a final push, he was fully in me.

'Are you crying?' Bertholdt asked in shock. What?! I touched my face. It was wet. I looked at him in surprise.

'I didn't realise...'

'Does it hurt?' He asked anxiously. 'I-I guess we should stop...'

'No!' I held onto him tightly. 'I'm fine. I really am. And I want you!'

He kissed my lips hesitantly.

'Besides, would you be able to stop?' I teased. I felt better, the pain slowly started to fade away. I felt a strange, wild sensation growing constantly in my stomach.  
Bertholdt let out a growl in answer and he pulled out to thrust once again. I moaned.

'It's all right.' I whispered.

'If you say so...' He breathed, then grabbed my hips. 'Are you ready?'

'More than ever.'

With this, he started to move. First he went slowly, but he set up a quick pace soon. I could only pant his name again and again. His body was so hot on me, and his face was full of lust.

Suddenly I grabbed his wide shoulders and flipped him to his back, not breaking the contact for a second. He blinked. I was surprised by my own reckless action, but still I was determined.

'You don't have to do all the work.' I whispered. 'Give me your hands.'

He obeyed and I captured his wrists. Well, I didn't think I would be on top for the first time.

But fucking hell, it aroused me!

I positioned myself on his lap, comfortably straddling him.

'Then brace yourself.' I warned him playfully and started to ride him. He exclaimed.

'F-Fuck...' He closed his eyes for a second. I grinned at the fact that I had never heard him swear like that before.

'You like it?' I teased in lewd voice.

'Fuck, yes...I want to touch you!' He almost begged, breathing heavily. I smirked and grabbed his wrists even tighter as an answer. I rotated my hips and moved with even more force. At the same time, he bucked his hip up and down against me.

I trembled hard, and in the next second I came with a restrained scream. A moment later, Bertholdt also reached his limit and pulled out to release.

We were lying on our back next to each other, trying to catch our breath. I don't know who moved earlier, but I reached for his hand, and he took mine.

'T-That was...' Bertholdt muttered in shaky voice.

'Yes.'

We smiled at each other. The sky was beautifully starry, but I preferred looking at his face. He squeezed my hand lightly and I leaned closer for a kiss, forgetting about Levi, about the titans, about Reiner, about everything else in this world.


End file.
